As You Go
As You Go is the first installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Scott has just taken Isaac in after Derek's tantrum in 3x04. Isaac's not doing well and Scott's worried about his 'friend.' Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 07:30, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scott found Isaac Lahey in the fetal position against the room-side wall of his bathroom. Isaac had shown up at Scott's house completely drenched and obviously something was wrong. The request to stay the night. The somber, almost disconnected mood. Isaac wouldn't and didn't say what had happened and Scott refused to push too hard. Isaac clearly needed time to cope and process whatever happened and Scott was going to give him that time. Immediately welcoming Isaac into his home, Scott convinced Isaac to take a hot shower. That was 40 minutes ago. "Isaac," Scott had said, knocking lightly on the white door, "is everything alright?" No sounds came—not even the sound of dripping water—only Isaac's steady heartbeat when Scott upped his hearing. Taking a chance, Scott slowly opened the door to a crack and noticed Isaac on the floor right next to the door. Scott opened it wider and found the boy with his arms around his tucked-in knees, his chin resting atop his knee caps. Scott sat down against the sliver of wall between the door frame and Isaac, draping an arm over Isaac's hunched shoulders. He pulled the taller boy close to him and turned his gaze to the cabinet in front of them. "Do you wanna' talk?" "Not really," Isaac replied. "Are you hurt?" Scott asked, noting the sensation of wet appearing on his side. "No." "Do you wanna' go to bed?" "I s'pose." Scott squeezed Isaac's shoulder before standing up. "Clothes in your bag?" Isaac only nodded, never taking his eyes off the point he'd been staring at since at least Scott's entry into the bathroom. Scott left the room and began to dig through the still-damp duffle. Towards the middle he found a clean shirt, athletic shorts, and boxer-briefs which he pulled out immediately. He walked back into the bathroom and found Isaac having not moved at all in any way. "Will these—?" "I can't feel anything," Isaac simply stated. Scott knelt down, looking at Isaac's lost eyes. "What do you mean?" "I should feel betrayed. I should be angry. Raging even. But I don't feel a damn thing," Isaac finished, his gaze shifting to Scott's face and that sly smirk pulling at his lips—the one from his days as Derek's unquestioning stooge. He let out a small laugh of disbelief at his own words. "C'mon," Scott said, standing up and holding out his hand to pull him up. Isaac gazed at the down-stretched arm for a moment before taking it and rising to his feet. He stood there, naked before Scott, too imprisoned in his head to notice. "Here," Scott said, handing the bunched clothes in his other hand to Isaac. He tried to give Isaac a reassuring smile before walking out of the bathroom. He proceeded to turn out the excess lights in his room and cleaned off his bed from his lacrosse gear. He pulled his shirt off and stripped his jeans after closing his bedroom door. Isaac finally emerged and turned off the final light in the room: the lights over the mirror in the bathroom. "Is this alright? It's big enough for two people so I figured…" Isaac said nothing. He only looked at Scott before glancing at the bed and climbing onto it, occupying the space towards the outer corner of the room. Scott followed, laying on the side close to the bathroom. They lay there in silence for several minutes, both listening to the few and subtle sounds in the room. "I still can't feel anything," Isaac finally said, his back to Scott. "Stop thinking about it," Scott said, his chest to the ceiling. "I'm numb. I was tingly in the shower. But now it's just numb." Isaac had that same tone of disbelief from earlier, the one with a hint of amusement at reality. "Try and sleep," Scott pushed, his eyes still closed. Another couple minutes passed by before Scott smelled blood. "Isaac, what're you doing?" The dirty-blonde said nothing. Scott sat up and grabbed the taller boy's top-side wrist. Connected to the wrist was Isaac's left hand, whose fingers were covered in blood from base to claw. "Isaac, talk to m—" "I told you," Isaac said sternly, the amusement gone, "I don't want to talk about it." "What can I do then?" Isaac leaned back to look into Scott's eyes. "There's nothing you can do." "'Cuz you won't let me in." "It's fine," Isaac said, turning back to his previous position. "I'll get over it." He was back to the tone when he'd first arrived. The one where he was Scott's friend. Where he wasn't completely locked inside. Scott laid back on his back, huffing. "You know I'm your friend right?" ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi